


Knots and Kinks

by StarlightPrincess



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Real World, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Massage, Power Dynamics, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Table Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 10:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20777045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightPrincess/pseuds/StarlightPrincess
Summary: College finals are just around the corner and you are stressed out. You go to a new spa in town for a massage, but the male masseuse turns out to be far more than you were ready for...





	Knots and Kinks

“Oh, look who decided to show up!” your friend Jessica laughed when she spotted you walking towards your group of friends. You sighed as you sat down in the creaky walnut booth and shrugged off your heavy bag. You had come straight from your last lecture of the day, a grueling three-hour long session in organic chemistry, and you felt ready to pass out. Despite your exhaustion, you had summoned the energy to meet up with your friends at the local pub for a drink or two. You didn’t really want to be here, as guilty as the thought made you feel, but you were just so stressed about the upcoming finals before the winter holidays that it seemed impossible to really relax. 

“I know, I know. Sorry I’ve been MIA recently, guys. Classes are killing me. I really hate finals, you know? I just don’t want my average to slip…” you explained, your face openly displaying your tiredness and stress. 

“Hey, sorry, Y/N. I was only joking - we totally get you. We’re all pretty stressed, I think. We were just discussing having a group study session this weekend.” Jessica said to you comfortingly. “It’s just been kinda crappy not being able to see you for so long. You’re always back in your dorm and you never seem free - you study so hard, dude. It’s honestly inspiring. Still, you know we get worried and all. Just looking out for you.” your friend Sam chimed in, Jessica nodding at her words. 

“Thanks guys. I appreciate your concern. I just need to get these next few weeks over with and everything will be fine. God. I wish I could fast forward through them. I’m so anxious about everything, I haven’t felt relaxed since we went to the beach together before term started.” you sighed, gratefully accepting the pint that Sam placed in front of you and taking a long swig. 

Emily groaned at that, “Ugh, girl, don’t remind me. But seriously, you take stressed to a new level. When was the last time you got a break? Oh! Oh, I just remembered something!” she blurted out, excitedly grabbing her phone from her purse and sidling up next to you in the booth, “Duh, can’t believe I almost forgot about this. This is what you need, I just know it!” all of the girls peered over the old table to check out what she had pulled up on her phone. She had opened a web page for a very fancy looking spa that had recently opened in town. 

“There’s this super nice spa down on fifth, and my mom’s friend got me a gift card to go there! It should cover one session. Thing is, I don’t think I’m gonna use it. I seriously do not have time to drive out there right now and besides, I kind of already like going to the place that’s near my dad’s, you know? So Y/N, you have to go for me! The place is much closer to you and it’s supposed to be so relaxing - this is, like, a high-end place. I’m actually pretty bummed I can’t make it work for me.” Emily pouted and jabbed her finger at the screen, “Ok, I’m gonna send you the gift card. Check your inbox.”

“Uh, hey hold up, Em. Listen, this is so sweet of you to think about me, and I know I’m crazy stressed right now, but honestly I need to take all the time I have this weekend to study. I can’t afford to take off even a few hours for this, I would just end up stressing out even more over the lost study time!” you admitted bitterly. 

Sam guffawed at this while Jessica raised her eyebrows at you. “Uh, Y/N. No. You are going to this place. We will literally drag you out of bed and force you to. You need to de-stress, we love you, and you’re going. Besides, you do realize that studying is more efficient when you do it relaxed and refreshed? You brain retains information better that way, so really, this is basically a requirement if you want to kill it on the finals. No buts, dude.” Jessica told you firmly, but with an underlying softness in her tone that betrayed how much she cared about you and your health. 

You sighed once again, taking another sip from your pint glass. The combination of the cool beer mellowing you out and the pleading looks from your friends was wearing down your defenses. They made good points. It was for one sixty-minute session, not really the end of the world. Plus if relaxing really could help you with your school work, you were willing to at least try it. 

“Okay. Fine! I’ll go! Gosh, you guys are so relentless,” you grinned, and gave Emily a side-hug, “but seriously, thanks for doing this for me. I guess I do really need to unwind. You’re a good friend.” Emily basked in your praise, smiling triumphantly and raising her glass. You and the others joined in, clinking them together before downing the last of your drinks. You could get through anything with them helping you out. 

After the Über driver had dropped you off your friends had diligently watched to make sure you made it safely into your dorm. Once you had texted them confirming you were inside of your room, the car rolled away into the night. 

Sunlight streamed through the curtains in your private dorm, beaming directly onto your face, rousing you from your dreams. Ugh. You needed to ask for black out curtains for Christmas. The dull ache that radiated in your head didn’t help your morning feel any better, and you began to regret that third - or was it fourth? - pint last night. You stretched lazily, yawning and padded over to the shower, grabbing your toothbrush on the way in. 

After a quick breakfast that included a glass of juice and two aspirins, you sat down at your desk, cracking your knuckles, then rubbing your sore neck. Bending over textbooks and assignments was getting old fast. You glanced down at your phone, remembering the conversation from last night, and checked your email. Sure enough, a new message from Emily was there, and in it was digital bar code, waiting to be redeemed. You bit your lip. Maybe studying could wait until later, just this once. Managing to tamp down the anxiety that roiled in your belly at the thought of abandoning your studies even for a while, you got up and headed to the door. This was necessary, and there was no time like the present.

Grabbing your coat, scarf, and boots, you headed out. 

The spa wasn’t too far away from campus and luckily only ten minutes from your dorm by bus. When you stepped off you were in your city’s trendy shopping district. You usually never came here, being a college student without much in the way of disposable income, and as such found yourself a bit giddy. The street was lined with lavish stores, boutiques and cafes that were well out of your price range, but just looking through the windows at the posh clothing had you captivated. 

Shaking off the distractions, you walked down the sidewalk, your phone’s map app indicating that the spa should be steps ahead. Just around the corner, you spotted the elegant wooden sign displaying the name you were looking for: Spa Botánico. Stepping inside you were greeted with a warm atmosphere: soft lighting accented the clean interior, polished floors, and various succulents tastefully arranged throughout. Soft piano music drifted through the air, Erik Satie, one of your favorite composers. Nervously, you approached the front desk where a prim, younger-looking man sat typing on a computer that you couldn’t afford if you sold your every possession. 

He looked up and you and smiled warmly, “Oh hello, Miss! Welcome! How can I help you today?” he beamed at you. You smiled back and explained the gift card you had received, how you hoped to get in a session before finals, but that you hadn’t had the time to book an appointment. He nodded understandingly and assured you, “Oh that’s no problem at all. Most weekends we are booked full, but today we happen to have a spot open that I can squeeze you in. Someone called earlier today and cancelled. Lucky timing!” he entered your name and details into their system before taking your coat and shoes for you, hanging it up alongside the other much more expensive looking coats in the lobby, then placing your shoes beside a pair of pricey-looking oxfords. You grimaced slightly. You felt out of your comfort zone. 

Offering you tea or coffee, you politely accepted a steaming cup of tea, and it happened to be your favourite blend. Another spot of luck. You took a careful sip and could feel a tiny bit of anxiety and tension leave your body. This place was magical. 

Taking a magazine off of the glass table in the center of the room, you flipped through it, tapping your foot silently, trying to relax. The tea was helping, as was the music, but you still couldn’t get your mind off of school. 

“Ms. Y/L/N? I can take you to your room now.” the young man stood by the hallway that led into the spa. You placed the magazine back down and stood up, hands clasped together nervously as he led you into the building. You made a few turns, noting the gorgeous steam baths and saunas being enjoyed by the other guests along the way. Finally, the man opened a white door and ushered you in, and asked if there was anything else you needed before leaving, closing the door behind him. 

You twiddled your thumbs restlessly, sitting down on the massage table but not undressing. You had never done this before, and weren’t sure of how to proceed. Did you need to undress before the masseuse came in? There was a room divider which you assumed was for undressing, but were you supposed to do that now or when they said to? What if they came in and saw you in your underwear and it freaked them out? You sighed, annoyed at yourself for not looking this stuff up beforehand, and also at managing to overthink everything, as usual. 

You were snapped out of your reverie when the door suddenly clicked open. You froze in place, gazing up at what was surely the most handsome man you had ever laid eyes on. Towering above you, he barely fit through the door frame without having to duck. He was gigantic, and you instantly felt intimidated. He had gorgeous muscles that showed off his frame, and was wearing a black t shirt that was tight enough to accentuate his ridiculous pectoral muscles, toned shoulders and rock hard abs. What the actual hell. You were going to murder Emily the next time you saw her, if you managed to escape this place alive. You were both slightly terrified and, though you were resistant to admit it, instantly attracted to him. ‘What the hell is the matter with me?!’ you thought, ashamed to be so quickly interested in a complete stranger.

His eyes locked onto yours as soon as he stepped into the room and your breath caught in your throat. He projected an aura of confidence hinging on smugness. His piercing eyes were the most stunning blue, almost periwinkle, and his face was chiseled, incredible bone structure complimenting his pointed nose. His eyebrows were so prominent, but somehow really sexy, and his graying hair clipped fairly short, the gradient revealing him to be an older man, but this was belied by his body, which was surely a rival to those out of Greek mythology. You quickly tried to compose yourself, your warm cheeks and wide eyes betrayed you; your astonishment was written all over your face. 

The man smiled warmly at you, kindly ignoring your awstuck visage, and he stretched out one of his massive hands to you, introducing himself, “Hoi! I’m Siebren. It’s a pleasure to meet you! I’ll be giving you your massage today. Is this your first time at our spa?” His voice made you shiver imperceptibly; deep, rich, and very masculine. And was that a hint of an accent? God help you. 

You snapped yourself out of your reverie and extended your own hand, stomach flipping when he engulfed your comparatively tiny one with his, a bit delighted at how warm he was and how strong his hold was. You swallowed timidly. 

“H-hi. I’m Y/N. Nice to meet you. I um, I mean yes, it’s - it’s my first time.” you instantly blushed, realizing how that may sound, and inwardly cringed. Since when could you not make a normal introduction? You were fumbling all over your words, knowing that the absolute behemoth of a man before you was the reason for it. 

If he noticed your unintentional innuendo, he was gracious enough to not show it, instead letting go of your hand and walking over to the shelf that held various oils and bottles on it that you couldn’t recognize. 

“That’s lovely to hear! Well I’m glad you decided to come,” he spoke as he turned back to face you, giving you an appraising look, “most of our clients tend to be… well, a bit older, you know, professional types. If you don’t mind me asking, are you here from the University?” 

You swallowed again, annoyed at how dry your mouth had become, “Uh yeah, I go there. I live on campus. I, um, normally wouldn’t really come here because, um, you know… I’m a student and all. My friend gave me a gift card. I-I guess I am really stressed. Finals coming up and all.” You said this all in a voice much quieter and a bit faster than normal, butterflies in your stomach, trying to distract yourself from staring at him by looking down at your thumbs as you clasped your hands together tightly. God, what was happening to you? You hadn’t ever had this reaction before, not even to the guy you crushed on back in high school, or that one guy in your math class at college. You were reacting so much more strongly to this man, and it was a bit frightening if you were honest. 

You couldn’t gauge his reaction to your stuttered speech and nervous demeanor since you were laser focused on the shiny wooden floor, but then he let out a low chuckle followed by a short hum in response, and God if your cheeks didn’t burn even brighter pink. You dared to look back up at him and felt your heart flutter: he was smirking down at you now, slowly scratching his chin as if considering something, and how had he moved so close to you without you noticing?! You gulped, your eyes captured in his gaze.

“That’s completely understandable. Studies are very stressful, this time of year especially. We’ll get you nice and relaxed today, mijn beste, worry not,” he winked at you and you nearly died, “Oh, excuse me, sometimes I slip back into my native tongue, Dutch. It’s a force of habit.” 

“O-oh, that’s fine! Ah, well, it’s my first time getting a massage. Um, should I, uh, get undressed now?” You burned even brighter as you asked this. Oh god. You were going to be nude in front of this man. 

Siebren smiled warmly at you again, “Yes, please go ahead, you can change behind the divider there and I’ll wait outside. There are towels on the table behind there, feel free to use them. Call me back in when you’re ready.” He left, shutting the door behind him. 

Oh boy. You nervously undressed, folding your clothes in a neat pile on top of the chair, trying to buy some time. On the one hand, you were looking forward to finally getting the knots out of your back, and really relaxing. On the other, you were currently wound up tighter than a spring, skittish about having this man touch you all over with those huge hands and long, thick fingers. How could you even start to relax being naked in front of him?! Wait - did you have to remove your undergarments for this? He hadn’t said, and you hadn’t done this before. Clearly your bra needed to go, but your panties..? Making up your mind, you finally removed your bra and underwear, tucking them between your sweater and your leggings in the hopes that he wouldn’t see them. That was the last thing you wanted. 

You gingerly took a fluffy white towel and laid face down on the table, placing the towel over your butt and then laying your arms by your sides. You were grateful for the warm temperature of the room. Clearing your throat, you called Siebren back in. 

You heard the door click open, shut once more, and then each footstep as he approached the shelf next to the table. You could hear him pick up a bottle of something, and then soft notes playing on a piano coming through the hidden speakers in the room. 

“Do you mind music during the massage? I can turn it off -” you cut him off, “No! Please, um, I like it.” you blushed, embarrassed at your high-pitched voice that gave away your anxiety. Siebren hummed contentedly at that and left the music playing. 

“Alright then, dear.” He said. You felt heat radiating off of him as his body drew close to yours, the feeling was rather relaxing. You heard him open a bottle and then the sound of him warming up the oil in his hands before touching you. He placed both hands on top of your shoulder blades, warm oil kissing your skin, heat pressing into your muscles, and it smelled so lovely, too - was that lavender? 

“Please tell me if I go too hard, alright?” he asked, and you noticed that his voice didn’t sound too far from your neck. You shivered. 

“Okay!” 

With that, he began. His talented hands seemed to intuitively seek out every achy muscle and stubborn knot in your back and neck, and the heels of his palms applied exquisite pressure exactly where you needed it most. How on earth was he this good?! Were all massages like this? 

It seemed effortless on his part, and his impressive muscles were surely to thank. You wished you could peek up at his arms as they flexed and worked. His fingers wrapped around your neck, stroking the skin before applying more pressure. You noticed that he was being very liberal with the massage oil: you felt like your back, arms, and neck were entirely covered in it, but you didn’t dislike the feeling, as it was a very light oil, less viscous and sticky than you imagined it would be, and the fragrance was enchanting, but not too powerful.

“How do you feel so far? More relaxed, I hope? Is there an area you would like me to work on longer?” 

“Mmmm. Yeah. Really good.” was all you managed in response, eyes shut, reveling in the intense feelings his hands were providing you. 

Siebren chuckled at your response, an unseen smirk on his face. He worked your body with ease, taming every problem area that had been bothering you. Suddenly you let out a deep moan, so relaxed were you that you had fallen into a sort of trance, barely even noticing the sound you had made. He paused for a few seconds at your outburst, why you didn’t know, or care, before continuing. 

He moved his hands down to your legs, and then your feet, tenderizing each muscle with his strong thumbs. By now you were fairly out of it, trying not to nod off entirely, your whole body felt as though it had turned into a warm putty under his touch. You had completely forgotten your previous concerns about being naked before him or having this insanely handsome man touching you: you were completely under his spell now. He knew exactly what he was doing. 

Your body glistened in the soft lighting of the room, and he bit back a groan of his own at how tempting you looked right now. Your nervous demeanor and inability to hold his gaze was absolutely adorable; you clearly found him attractive and didn’t know how to handle it. It was precious, and he felt flattered by your reaction to him. When you said it was your first time to him aloud before thinking, he had to force back a cough, refusing to let his mind wander into that territory. You were way too young, for God’s sake. Not to mention, a client. While waiting outside for you to change he had to calm himself down. 

Still... he couldn’t help himself from enjoying the view of your body laid out languidly before him, utterly relaxed. Your gorgeous hair falling softly around your head, your cute pink ears, your delicate hands and feet, so much smaller than his, your supple skin that to him felt softer than any he had touched before, your hips, and your beautiful ass. He was quite attracted to you, a feeling he hadn’t felt for anyone in ages. You were so innocent, so shy, and he found it all deeply arousing. 

Speaking of which, he was beginning to feel a certain tightness in his pants, and a hot ache deep in his loins. He had been fighting this off as long as he could, trying to think of un-sexy things as he massaged you, but it hadn’t worked at all. 

He regarded you, taking note of your moaning, which by now was happening frequently, and the way you had parted your legs more and more, consciously or otherwise, arms now dangling off the sides of the table, toes stretching out in obvious pleasure. He smirked. Fuck it. Today, he was going to have some fun with you.

You moaned again, letting out a sigh and arching into the table. This was the best thing you had ever felt. You wanted this to last forever. 

“S-so good. This is so good.” you mumbled lazily, eyes half lidded, lips turned into a smile. 

You had no idea of the effects your words and groans were having on the man above you until you felt his large hands slowly glide up your legs to the towel covering your ass. They stilled there, just before the edge of the towel covering your modesty. Your breath hitched, suddenly you felt much more awake. 

“Is everything alright, darling? I can work on your glutes too, if you’d like.” He growled, the rumble of his voice going straight to your core. There was an edge to his voice that betrayed an emotion you couldn’t place. Maybe, if you’d had more experience with men, you would know exactly what it meant. 

Was he into you too? Did he know just how attracted you were to him? You were feeling very turned on by him, and his massage had made you pliable, tranquil, open to consider possibilities that would have given you an anxiety attack in any other scenario. Why not go for it? This man was insanely sexy, you were alone with him, and he seemed to be interested in you too. You were feeling brave for once. 

You taking a deep breath, you spoke: “Yes. Please go ahead. I...I don’t mind.” You hated how soft and breathy your voice sounded, but at least you had stopped stuttering like earlier. 

As soon as you confirmed he could go ahead, he ripped off the towel and tossed it aside. It made you blush a bit more. What had you gotten yourself into? 

Squeezing even more of the oil onto his hands, he rubbed them vigorously before placing a heated palm on each of your ass cheeks, and began to massage in earnest, savouring the feeling of your supple butt under his hands. You were so attractive to him. Your legs had parted a bit more, a shy and silent invitation for his hands to explore even further, and it did not go unnoticed. He looked intently between your legs, biting his lower lip at the sight of your cute pussy lips sitting there, inches from his fingers. He felt his cock twitch, 

Siebren groaned lowly, and praised you, “You’re very beautiful, Y/N. Your body is… lovely to touch… and to look at.” You hummed in response, giddy that he felt that way about you. This was a first.

“You can, um. You can touch me wherever you want to, sir.” 

You instantly blazed red with embarrassment. That had just kind of slipped out in your delirious state. ‘Sir’?! Oh my god. You waited for him to laugh at you and stop entirely. But… he didn’t. Instead, you heard him suck in his breath at your word choice, followed by an even louder groan than before. He liked it. He liked when you called him ‘sir’. You felt wetness starting to gather around your inner lips and pussy, flushing with heat, his reaction stirring up even more arousal in you. 

Siebren’s eyes bore into your neck, wishing he could see your face. He hadn’t expected that to come out of your mouth, but god did he love it. His cock ached inside his pants, he was fully tented now, and he desperately wanted to let it out. 

He stared down at you, waiting to hear your reaction as he slowly slid his fingers downwards over the globes of your ass, down further between your thighs, and finally touched your dripping wet lips. You gasped under his strokes, insides burning with want. He moaned; your pussy was so silky soft, made even more slippery by the copious amount of oil covering it. His used his thumbs to stroke your lips gently, parting your outer lips and giving him a clear look at your pink vulva. He moaned heavily; you were stunning. Ever so slowly, his thumb slid underneath you, reaching your sensitive clit and pressing it gently with the pad. You whimpered, arching and wiggling your hips, begging for more. Only you had touched yourself there before: this felt entirely new and so, so much better.

“P-please don’t stop, please” you whined bucking your hips into his hand. 

You felt a sharp sting on your ass. He had spanked you! You whimpered, kicking your legs petulantly. His hand rested upon your rosy bottom where he had hit you, rubbing it soothingly, calming you down once more. 

“Shhh, kleintje. Stay still or I will stop, understand?” 

You nodded quickly, stilling. 

“That’s a good girl. Behave for me and I will make sure you feel good.” He smirked, rubbing his thumb in small circles around your clit, finding the perfect rhythm that drove you wild. 

You desperately fought your instincts to writhe around under his touches, forcing yourself to be good for him. He leaned down and kissed up your back to your neck, breath hot on your ear as he whispered praises at you for doing as he asked. Leaning back he admired how wet you were and slowly pushed a long, thick finger inside of you. You deserved a reward.

You mewled, the sound causing his cock to throb. With his other hand, he finally unbuckled his pants and kicked them off pushing off his underwear down and groaning at the relief. He was already dripping with precum. He hadn’t felt this aroused in a long time. 

You moaned again as his finger hilted at the knuckle, breathing deeply as he began to pump it inside of you in earnest, starting out gently but steadily increasing in pace. He did this for several minutes, enjoying how sensitive and excited you were, marvelling at the glistening wetness you had created coating his finger. He desperately wanted to lick it up.

He deduced that you were not used to doing this, given how quickly you had fallen apart beneath him. When he felt that you could handle it, he slowly pushed a second finger inside, gently stretching you open. He groaned at how tight and hot you felt around his digits. Starting slowly, he then continued to piston them into you, eventually thrusting at a brutal pace. He curled both fingers, pleased at your vocal reaction. His slick thumb was still cupped under your dripping pussy, rubbing small, fast circles on your clit. The towel underneath you covering the table was already soaked with a mixture of massage oil and your own juices. 

It was all so much. You were breathing fast, huffing and mewling with his movements. You were in ecstasy, biting down on your lip to keep quiet, but still letting moans and mewls slip out despite it. Siebren was softly encouraging you, drawing out even more pleasure with his words of endearment. 

His hands were so big, and he was so gentle with you, making sure you were enjoying it before going faster. You shivered, the hot coil low in your groin becoming unbearable, the tension building higher and higher, shocks of pleasure centering on your throbbing clit that he rubbed mercilessly. Waves of tingly bliss started to roll outwards from inside your pussy, each one being drawn out with every thrust, and you cried as you felt your inner walls spasm and clench tightly around his fingers. 

Siebren let out a low groan, eyes fixated on your pulsing lips as you came around him. He would never forget that view. 

“Yes, good girl, very good. You’re so perfect for me.” he growled.

Slowing to a stop, he withdrew his hand, taking a second to lick up your salty essence, grunting in pleasure. 

Gently holding your shoulder, he turned you around onto your back to face him. Your face was rosy, sweat beading on your skin, pupils blown, lips plush and red from you biting down on them. You were the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen. 

You looked up at him in a daze. He was gazing down at you, smile on his lips, thumb rubbing your cheek tenderly. You smiled back and and sighed blissfully. 

Leaning down, he kissed your nose, and you eagerly tilted your chin up meeting his lips with yours. His lips were so soft, and you moaned when he slipped his tongue in. After a moment, he leaned back up from the kiss, eyes trailing over your front, a hungry look written on his face. You flushed. You had loved his attention to you so far, but you desperately wanted more. 

You looked down, noticing that he had removed his pants and underwear, whimpering as you eyed his cock in all of its glory. It was very large, though you didn’t really have much to compare it to. It looked very...thick? And definitely long. You were mesmerized, taking in the details, from the pink head to the veins running down the shaft. You wanted that inside of you. Even if it was really big. You needed it. The tip was leaking a small amount of precum, and you swallowed, causing him to look once more at your face. 

He followed your gaze and chuckled, “Like what you see, mijn geliefde?” You gulped, nodding, causing him to let out another soft laugh. 

His hands were already starting to explore your front, stroking up and down your sides, your belly, and up, cupping your breasts and squeezing them gently, watching your reactions. He tenderly caressed your nipples, enjoying how quickly they hardened under his fingers, and giving each a small pinch. You whined sharply, the slight pain quickly overcome by pleasure as you felt his wet mouth encompass one, suckling, he groaned and very gently bit down on it. You threw your head back, eyes closing, both hands holding onto his head, your body trembling. 

After a moment of this you began tugging on his wide shoulders, pleading him to get on top of you. He looked up from your breast, but continued to suck on the nipple, his other hand playing with your other one. He loved how much you wanted him, how your eyes worshipped his body, and how flushed you were when he stared at you. Finally ending his teasing, he stopped. 

Lifting himself up, he tossed his shirt to the ground, not wanting to cover it in oil. He quickly bent down and grabbed something from his wallet, bringing it up you saw it was a condom. You felt relieved. You were on the pill for reasons unrelated to sex, but this was an extra safety net. 

Your mouth watered as you appraised his thick, muscular thighs, hard abs, biceps, wide shoulders and the chest hair that ran down from his pecs to the base of his engorged member. He rolled the condom onto his large dick, and you wondered what size he bought to make that work. 

Swinging a long leg onto the table, he climbed on top of you, hovering over you, his skin inches from yours, heat rolling off of him. His frame dwarfed yours, table barely big enough to stop him falling off, his arms forming a cage around your top half, and you wrapped your legs around his hips, feeling intense heat centered around his cock as it rubbed against your lips. 

You gulped - this was really going to happen. You wanted him inside of you so badly, but you were also a bit worried. You hadn’t done this before. 

Gazing down at you, lust filling his eyes, he asked, “Mmm, are you ready for me?” 

You nodded stiffly, trying to keep the apprehension off of your face, holding your smile. Siebren was far too perceptive for this, and tilted his head, eyebrows creasing, as he frowned. 

“Darling - are you sure you want to do this? We don’t need to, I’ll stop right now if you-” 

“No, no please! Please don’t stop,” you said quickly, “I want this very much. I do. It’s just, uh… I haven’t really done this before.” You looked up at him meekly, hoping that your lack of experience wouldn’t be a huge turn off.

He stilled entirely and stared down at you for what felt like an entire minute, expression unreadable as you held your breath. He was going to reject you. You knew it. Why had you opened your stupid mouth? Of course a guy like him could sleep with any woman he wanted, why would bother with a virgin who didn’t know what she was doing? Tears formed in your eyes. This was so stupid. You were so stupid for taking things so far without telling him. 

Without saying a word, he leaned down and softly kissed both of your cheeks, then wiped away the few tears that had spilled. 

“Oh, sweetheart, no no, please don’t cry. Shhh. I’m not upset, nothing like that,” he said gently, eyes softening, “Shh, shh. I’m just… well are you sure you want your first time to be with... me? Surely you have much, er, younger men at your school and-” 

You silenced him by pressing your lips to his. Breaking away, you softly spoke, “Yes, I do want this, right now, with you. I’m sure. I just thought you wouldn’t want to because I’m not very good at this yet.” you admitted. 

He gave you a tender look, shaking his head. “That wasn’t even a concern for me, dear. I just want to make sure you won’t regret it.” 

You smiled up at him and wiggled your hips, rubbing the head of his cock on your folds and biting your lip. That was all he needed. He leaned down covering your neck and earlobe in kisses, hands holding onto your head, fingers stroking through your hair. You felt him press inside of you slowly, his hips pressing onto your thighs as he sunk in. You whimpered, frowning. It did hurt. Even after he had loosened you up with his fingers, his cock was still a lot bigger than two fingers. 

Careful to gauge your sounds as he continued to kiss and nip at your neck and ear, he slipped one hand down to rub at your clit, and you instantly sighed, his skilled fingers bringing you wonderful pleasure that helped to dull the pain of him pushing further into you. Eventually he hilted entirely, and when you looked down your belly you were amazed that all of him was inside of you now. 

A new gush of excitement lubricated your insides at the sight of him buried so deeply in you. It felt amazing: you were so close together like this. You let out a moan, this time of pleasure, enjoying him just being inside of you. 

Feeling you relax around him, he slowly pulled out, before gingerly pushing in once more. 

“Does this feel okay? Am I hurting you?” he asked, concerned. You shook your head no.

Sighing contentedly, you dragged your fingers over his shoulder, scratching him slightly, causing him to shiver. He began to move, setting a slow pace at first, not wanting to overwhelm or hurt you. 

“G-go faster. Please. I want more. It feels so good.” you encouraged him while stroking his hair with your other hand. 

“Hold onto me, then. Don’t let go.” he growled, voice wavering with arousal. 

You nodded, squeezing your thighs even tighter around his waist. He rested his head to the side of yours, then, gripping onto your shoulders, began to pump into you faster. He groaned out; you felt delightful gripping his cock so tightly, he had forgotten entirely what this felt like. He pushed harder still, hips battering your thighs and ass as he drove into you relentlessly, his entire length pulling out and plunging back in with each pump. 

You closed your eyes tightly, moaning and babbling words of encouragement, loving every second of pleasure he was driving into you. He panted hard, already overcome with the intensity of being inside of you.

“That’s it, baby. Taking all of me, such a good girl,” he moaned into the table, sweat beading on his chest and dripping onto your collarbone, “that’s it.” 

You mewled and cried into his shoulder, gripping onto him hard as he rocked into you. You were beginning to feel another orgasm building, you body overwhelmed by the feeling of him surrounding you and filling you up completely. 

You whined out, “I-I’m close, S-Siebren! Don’t stop!” his fingers gripped so hard into your sides they would surely leave bruises. His legs shook; his own release was nearly there. 

He had never felt pleasure like this, not with anyone before now. His own eyes were shut tightly, teeth clenched, breathes harsh. Your wet, hot pussy milked his cock with each thrust, your insides clenching around him so tightly that it was almost hard for him to move in and out of you.

Very suddenly you felt like you had been pushed off of a cliff, plummeting into throes of ecstasy that hit hard, his hard dick pounding into you all the while, never letting, not letting you breath. You keened, his hand cupped over your mouth to keep you from arousing any suspicion. 

“Fuck - yes. Oh god!” you mumbled into his hand, and the combination of your fluttering walls around him and your voice dripping with satisfaction sent him straight over the edge. His thrusts became sloppy and his abdomen quivered. He groaned loudly, unable to stop himself. 

Siebren came longer and harder than he ever had in his life, savouring each desperate pump into you as he rode out wave after wave of pleasure. Pure ecstasy. That’s what you made him feel. Utterly spent, he panted, stilled inside of you, and showered you with kisses, which you returned happily. 

“Mmm. Oh, sweetheart, that was… well, wonderful. Are you alright? Did that feel good?” he asked, hands cupping your head, thumbs stroking your scalp.

You giggled at the question and smiled up at him. That had been much more than “good”. Nonetheless, you appreciated his concern for you. 

“Siebren that was… amazing. You’re amazing.” 

He blushed at this. He felt pride at having more stamina than he thought he would, and for making you feel so good. 

“Thank you, darling. You are sweet. Are you hurting at all?” his face held worry as he looked over you, grimacing at the bruises on your sides. 

“Don’t worry. I’m fine!”, you moved your hips around a bit assessing how you felt down there. You were certainly a little sore, but it was more of a dull ache, and it didn’t even compare to how good you still felt, “I’m a bit sore, but nothing bad. You were really gentle. It’s just, you’re maybe a bit… big.” You snickered at the understatement. “But really, I’m fine.” 

He had to stop himself from cooing and worrying over you. He shuddered at the thought of hurting you, his only desire was to see you happy. He stopped for a second, trying to understand why he felt so strongly about you. You had both known each other for barely an hour, yet he already felt a need to protect you from harm, to make sure you were healthy and happy. Hugging you close to him one last time, he kissed you softly. 

You were no longer going to have to kill Emily. Instead, you would be buying Emily a dinner of her choice and and telling her and the other girls about your day out.


End file.
